Setting An Element Free
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Eiriol Willson is captured by an evil alien vampire, Whampire comes to the rescue. Done as a request. Rated T for action violence. I claim the first Ben 10/Frozen crossover!


**This one was requested by Skellington girl. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Eiriol Willson belongs to Skellington girl and I own Rachel and Lord Fangsvyl, who will appear in this story _only._**

* * *

**Setting An Element Free**

Eiriol Willson looked at the clock and sighed as she watched the snow fall to the ground outside, building up as the time went on. She sighed as she continued her lessons on making beautiful icicles and snowflakes made of ice.

The reason she was able to do this was because she was an ice elemental, like her mother, who insisted Eiriol learn how to do such things to learn how to become and ice crafter for life. She sighed again, brushing some of her shoulder length blue hair out of her face as her ice blue eyes looked tiredly at her pale reflection in the mirror beside her.

"Why must I always be forced to do these lessons?" she asked no one in particular. "Why can't I be free?"

Suddenly, a thump sounded behind her and when she turned around, she felt something being placed on her forehead that prevented her from moving on her own free will. The person was tall and red and black, with red, glowing eyes.

"Yes, my little icicle," he said with a dark chuckle. "You are now mine."

Eiriol couldn't fight as the disk on her head helped the creature, who looked like a vampire control her. Using his hypnosis, he made her follow him to his cave far away from her home, making her create ice sculptures and other trinkets made of ice to sell and become rich. Poor Eiriol was saddened that she was forced to work for this evil creature, who told her he was called Lord Fangsvyl, and was a vampire-like creature that could control others and feed off their energy and he promised to feed off her energy if she dared to disobey him.

Not wanting that to happen, she had agreed, sadly.

This was the way life way for five years as she grew up from a twelve-year-old to a seventeen-year-old girl and she had later learned that her family had fled their home to live in the United States, but where they were, she didn't know.

That night, when she was asleep, she heard someone come in. Thinking it was Lord Fangsvyl, she stayed still, but the person came up to her and placed a hand over her mouth, making her jump. "Shh," a voice whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid. I'm a friend."

She nodded and stayed still as she felt this person remove Lord Whampire's mind-control disk from her forehead. "I'm going to get you out of here," he promised her. "Come."

Nodding, she obeyed and then realized she had fallen asleep in her favorite blue dress and was grateful for that. She then got a good look at the stranger. He was green and black colored with green eyes that held a look of kindness in them. Seeing her confusion, he smiled.

"My brother is the one who captured you," he explained. "I have sensed your energy for some time now, but could never get past the guards to see what was behind this door until now."

Eiriol could see that he was being truthful as he had not used his mind-control disks that she saw he had. He smiled when he noticed she saw them.

"I use these to control evil guys, not pretty girls like yourself," he said to her. "Especially pretty girls who have a mother and father searching for them."

Her head snapped up. "You know my parents?" she asked, hopefully.

He nodded. "They've been searching for you, Eiriol," he said. "They moved to Staybrook, California, where a good friend of mine lives. They told us the story of how you went missing and we all split up to search for you, but we were all unsuccessful until my friend asked about this planet, Anur Transyl. Figuring it was worth a shot, I came up here and sensed my brother was up to something, but I never would have guessed that he had captured an ice elemental until I noticed the ice sculptures he was selling and said he had imported them in." He paused. "I'm glad I found you, but we need to get out of her before my brother realizes anything."

Eiriol nodded and showed him a secret way to the outdoors that she knew about and would use to go get some fresh air, as the castle was stuffy sometimes. Suddenly, the wall in front of them on the left side exploded and Lord Fangsvyl stepped in front of them with his army.

"Brother, you should know not to take something that isn't yours," the evil lord chided evilly.

"Fangsvyl, you kidnapped this young girl. Our parents raised you better," said the green vampire alien, stepping in front of Eiriol protectively.

Lord Fangsvyl grew angry. "They like you better, Whampire," he hissed angrily as he shot out his mind-control disks from his hands.

Eiriol saw them coming. "No!" she cried out and quickly used her ice powers to form a wall and freeze the disks, destroying them. She then grabbed Whampire's hand. "This way!"

Both friends ran and were almost to the door when Whampire cried out in pain as his back was slashed by his evil brother's claws. Eiriol blasted the evil Lord and literally froze him in his tracks as she helped Whampire out the door and far away from the castle.

Whampire breathed heavily from the pain as he then felt the ice elemental treat his wounds. He felt better after she had finished and her healing work had helped his healing systems kick in and take care of the rest, to Eiriol's surprise.

"We vampire aliens can heal from being hurt, unless it's too deep and then we need help, like how you did with me," he explained.

"You saved me," she said. "It's only right that I do the same."

Whampire chuckled and gently brushed back Eiriol's blue hair away from her face. "You have a good and caring personality," he said. "Though you elements are a mystery at times."

Eiriol smiled at his words. "I have to be," she replied smartly, making him chuckle again as he stood up, his wounds completely healed.

"Come on," he said, picking her up and holding her protectively. "Let's get you to your parents."

Rachel stood by the window as she waited for Whampire to come back. He hadn't called them and she was getting worried for him. Even her roommates, who had told her not to worry too much, were beginning to worry as were Rachel's uncles and their two guests.

"Do you think he found our daughter?" asked the lady, hope in her voice.

Rachel looked at them. "I really hope he did," she said and then saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her look again to see Whampire with a young, teenaged girl.

"They're here!" she exclaimed as she ran to get the door open and the others stood up at her exclamation. Rachel opened to door and let both Whampire and Eiriol in, hugging Whampire hard as he returned her hug and both turned to Eiriol.

"You must be Eiriol," said Rachel. "Your mother and father have spoken highly of you."

Eiriol looked hopeful. "Are they here?" she asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Look behind you," she suggested with a smile, to which the ice elemental obediently did and gasped.

Both of her parents were there, tears in their eyes as held out their arms to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged them both, happy to be reunited with her family after so long.

The joyful reunion made everyone smile and shed a few happy tears as a party was held later on to celebrate the joyful reunion far into the night.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
